


A Sliver of Hope

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, healing together, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: Draco doesn't have much to offer, but he'll gladly share what he does have.





	A Sliver of Hope

Draco’s bed creaks as he rolls onto his side, the moonlight casting an eerie shadow across the room. He lays there long minutes, the silence nearly swallowing him before his eyes begin to flutter shut.

It was only a dream. It had to have been a dream.

But seconds later his eyes snap open suddenly, an awful sound filling his ears again and he’s across the room and climbing into the other boy’s bed before he has time to think about the repercussions.

“Potter!” He hisses, hands on his shoulders. Potter doesn’t open his eyes though, just makes another terrible, high pitched sound that makes Draco’s blood to turn to ice.

He wants so much to run away. Wants to cover his ears and walk straight into the common room and pretend this isn’t happening. Potter sounds terrified, familiar words whimpered in his sleep and it’s all Draco can do to put his shaking hands on Potter’s face.

“It’s a dream, Potter. It’s only a dream.” Draco lies, because it’s not a dream. A memory is _not_ a dream; it’s an insidious stain upon their hearts that will not leave them.

This isn’t the first time he’s caught Potter having a nightmare. It’s just the first time he’s been brave enough to try to wake him, to be there when Potter’s eyes open; to have to face the pain he will see there.

Potter, however, doesn’t seem to notice Draco’s presence. His chest begins to heave and his body quivers even in his sleep. The lines on his face are deep and visceral.

Draco feels the corners of his eyes prickle with moisture as he leans down pressing his forehead to Potter’s and letting the weight of his boy go lax and heavy upon the other boy’s body, offering the only comfort he knows how - the reality of his existence.

It takes another thirty seconds before Potter’s eyes fly open, a shuddering breath exhaled as his strong fingers dig into Draco’s forearms.

“Shh, it’s just a dream,” he lies again.

Potter looks at him with an honesty that makes it hard to breath; a breadth of pain and loss so deep Draco feels like he could drown in it. But still he doesn’t move, his thumb stroking over the inside of Potter’s wrist as he hums softly, knowing the only thing Potter hates more than the dark is the silence.

Slowly the other boy relaxes, his breathing deep and even as his eyes fall shut. But Draco doesn’t leave. He stays there until the sun comes up, until Potter’s eyes are fluttering open, not with fear but with the hope of a new day.

“You stayed,” Potter whispers, entwining their fingers. Draco feels naked under the weight of his gaze but he does not retreat.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Draco replie softly. This is not a lie.

Potter’s lips turn up in the beginnings of a smile and Draco thinks if Potter can be brave enough to share his fears, maybe Draco can be brave enough too.

Draco thinks that just maybe he can share his hope; it is small and a little broken but it’s all he has, and just maybe it can be enough for them both.


End file.
